Mage Light
by HopeHeartfilia
Summary: Lucy had to leave. There was no other option, she had to get away from the people she once called her friends. She ran, meeting a new friend and going to a place she once called home. But what happens when Fairy Tail wants her back?
1. Semi-Prologue

**Okay, this is my first story, so I decided to write a prologue before I actually get into the story. Yes, I know that this type of storyline is overused, but it's so much fun to write. I've been letting some of my friends read my stories, and they finally convinced me to post something on here. I will always listen to advice, and will try to be correct in any facts I use within the paragraph below, or really any writing I do in the future. I don't care if you favorite or follow, I just want new people to tell me what they think of something I wrote on a whim. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She needed to leave. She could always send Virgo back to get her things, she is a maid after all. Lucy shook the thought out, that's not what she should be focusing on right now. She smiled as she ran into the forest, taking in the familiar surroundings. She wiped her tears away as she slowed down, finally feeling safe. Lucy leaned against a nearby tree, needing to regain her breath after sprinting across Magnolia. She pulled her knees to her chest and sobbed, finally feeling the affects of the day's events. 'Why did he have to do this to me? Why'd he betray me.' Natsu had done the unthinkable to the Celestial mage. He had broken a promise. He disbanded Team Natsu, breaking his promise to Lucy, just so he could form a team with Lisanna.

"A Celestial mage never breaks a promise." She said out loud to herself.

Natsu had forced her into breaking her vow, the most important thing to her. She sobbed harder as she thought about it, 'How could you trust someone if they break a promise? Someone's word is the one sacred thing to me. He knew that, he knew how much this would hurt me.' Lucy thought to herself, looking down at her keys. They seemed to shine brighter, wanting to comfort their master in her time of sorrow. Her fingers grazed over them, pulling at her magic every time she touch one.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Lucy looked up to see a pink-haired girl leaning over her with a worried expression on her face. "I don't mean to intrude, but I thought you might need a listening ear."

Lucy nodded at the girl, gesturing for her to sit down. She let the words flow out of her. Natsu abandoning her, Lisanna throwing her out, the guild taking Lisanna's side in the whole ordeal. She then started to tell the mystery girl about how she ended up in Fairy Tail. The girl nodded along as she listened, visibly showing her emotions through the whole thing.

"So, what are you going to do now?" She asked Lucy, conjuring up a plan at the same time.

"I don't know." Lucy answered, just realizing that she didn't have a plan. "You can come to my city. We have nice people, scenery, and even a guild. We're not that popular yet, but soon we hopefully will."

"That sounds like a plan. I'm Lucy, by the way." The girl stood and helped Lucy up, "Day, now, why don't we go back to your home and get your things. Then we'll be off to Leva." Lucy nodded and wiped her tears away yet again. Lucy let Day lead her through the forest, bringing back memories from when she was last dragged to Magnolia.

* * *

Lucy looked out the window of her shared train compartment, thinking back to the events leading her here. Day had helped her and her spirits pack everything up and move it into the spirit world. The two girls talked about Lucy joining Mage Light, Day's guild. Apparently, Day is a Nature mage. She can bend the nature around her to her very will, also being able to be absorbed into the ground, trees, rocks, etc. Lucy thought it was amazing, she was basically a earth-centered Juvia. Lucy thought back to the water mage, she hadn't been there when the day's events unraveled. She and Lucy were close friends, she had no doubt that the water woman would stand up for her. The sun outside was setting, meaning that they'd soon arrive at their destination. Lucy was excited. Day told her about the flora of the city, more specifically the rose bushes. Those bushes were the trademark of the city, they'd been there ever since the town was founded. The train slowed to a stop, and the passangers got off, most to be in the City of Roses. The girls hopped off the train and into the city, slowing their pace so Lucy could take in the night lights that illuminated the sky. She was filled with wonder as they walked around. The people surrounding her seemed to not have a care in the world, enjoying the warm, summer air accompanied by a gentle breeze. Little glowing creatures took up the space above, flittering about who knows what. The trees had lights weaved through their leaves, creating a scene for any scenario. There were small ponds littered about, glowing fish swimming in the depths of them. Leva seemed like a city out of a fairytale, it was perfect.

"This place is amazing." "I know, I still get amazed every time the sun sets. The pixies sometimes put on little shows for some of the newcomers, but I guess they're tired right now." Lucy followed Day to a large, tan house. Day unlocked the door and went in, Lucy following close behind her.

"Home, sweet, home."


	2. Chapter 1

**If you didn't know, this is a repost of a story that just didn't want to be edited. For the technical prologue, I posted what was supposed to be posted when the story first came out. I know I'm not a good writer and all, but screw it. Barely anyone will read it, so I honestly don't care. This was written for me, not some troll on the internet who likes to put people down. (You know who you are.) Either way, thanks for taking the time to read this, it really means a lot to me.**

 **XXX**

Lucy looked around Day's home. All the walls were royal blue, complemented by the dark hardwood floors. There were plants everywhere, in vases on table, in the corners, hanging from the ceiling, vines even crept down the banister of the stairway. Lucy looked at the paintings adorning the walls. 'Must be her guildmates,' she thought, looking at a smiling Day and many others. Light lacrimas illuminated from behind each plant, just like the flowers and trees outside. Lucy started to get dizzy, looking again at the blue-colored walls. The small designed seems to move, like leaves blowing in the breeze. Day led her up the staircase, stopping in front of one of the doors.

"Here's a furniture dial. It changes the color and structure of anything in a certain type of room. This one just so happens to be for a bedroom. Feel free to decorate however you desire. My room is last one on the right, call if you need me."

"Got it," Lucy said to her, smiling as she entered the room in front of her. "This is going to be fun." She spoke out loud to the bland room, 'Nothing like the rest of the house' she thought, not seeing anything but white. She pointed the dial towards the bed, thinking of how she wanted it. She pressed the button and opened her eyes, "Now that's more like it." She cheered, looking at the purple and black bed.

Next, was the desk, then the dresser, then the side tables, then the floor, and last but not least, the walls. Everything else had a starry night sort of feel to it, being composed of mainly black, purple, and blue. But she wanted the walls to be different. The ceiling was already decorated with asterisms, more specifically the one's she had. Eventually, she decided on a mural. It was of her home, back at the Heartfilia mansion. It was her garden, the one place she could escape to. She remembered it like it was yesterday, the colors of the stone pathway, the little rosebuds shyly peeking as spring began, lilacs and honeysuckles on the edge, beginning the rainbow of color soon the come. It was perfect. With her room done, she set her overnight bag down on the table and changed, excited for what was going to happen the next day.

She laid her head down on the silk pillowcase. "Aquarius protect me." She said out loud as she drifted off to sleep.

 **XXX**

"Lucy, it's time to get up." Day sang from her spot on top of Lucy."Kya!" Lucy screamed as she Lucy kicked the mage across the room.

"Oww.. watch where you're kicking next time." Day groaned, clutching her stomach as she stood up. "Sorry, you scared me." Lucy apologized. Day did bring it upon herself.

"Anyways, I thought I should show you around town today, maybe meet up with a few friends of mine. Go ahead and get ready, first stop is my friend Kira's café. She makes the best waffles in the whole city!" Lucy laughed at Day, she'll definitely like this girl. "Okay, I'll meet you downstairs."

Day nodded and left the room. She plopped down the stairs and into the entryway. 'Man, this Lucy chick is cool!' She cheered in her head, jumping around the walkway. She walked around the lower floor, adding extra magical energy to her sadder-looking plants. "Don't worry little guys, everything will be better soon." She spoke in a quiet tone, knowing that they shouldn't hear the quivering in her voice. 'I can't wait 'till the greenery is back to normal. Everything has been droppy lately.' She thought. She needed to bring more uplifting energy into the air, and she knew just how to do that.

"I'm ready!" Lucy yelled as she ran down the stairs, keys jingling at her side.

"Okay, then, Let's go!" Day dragged Lucy out of the house and into the city, smiling as they made their way to the restaurant district of the town.

"Okay, this part of town has every type of food you can think of, including high class and low class restaurant. It's kind of hard to tell what is what because of the never-changing attitude everyone here has. Outsiders assume that people in the upper classy are snobby and rude, so they can't tell that they've gone into a place run by them. Everyone here is kind and hospitable, that's the main reason I came here in the first place." Day explained, thinking back to her first time entering the city. "Anyway, as I said, we're eating at Gaufrier, which I'm pretty sure is French, but I'm not positive."

Lucy nodded as they walked up to the dark-wooded building. Everything was red, brown, and yellow, reminding her of a cabin during fall. The pair walked in to be greeted by a lean woman, hugging Day as she entered.

"Day! I haven't seen you in ages. I was starting to think you were mad at me or something." Kira pouted, holding onto the pink-haired girl's hands. Lucy looked the woman up and down. She was older than Lucy by quite a few years, as it seemed. Her brown hair was starting to dull, and there were faint laugh lines adorning her features. Her eyes were just as lively as ever, though. The warm light reflected off of them, giving her brown eyes a caramel glow.

"I could never be mad at you, then you wouldn't let me in here." The two women laughed, hugging once again.

"Who's this?" Kira asked, noticing the blonde beauty. "I'm Lucy." She answered, holding her hand out and offering a smile.

"Kira, nice to meet you." Kira said as she took her hand and returned with the same gesture. "Let's get you two to a table, shall we?" She cheered while directing them to one of them many booths. "I'll get you two some drinks." She said, whisking herself into the kitchen.

"She didn't even take my order." "She has a knack for knowing what someone needs, food-wise, that is." "That's a little bit weird." Lucy said, watching the woman work from the kitchen window. "I know, but that's why she does this. She has a talent, and she believes that if you're good at something, go for it!"

"She does seem really nice." Lucy sighed. Kira reminded her quite a bit about another cook with a similar name. "What's got you down?" Day asked her, realizing that something was wrong. "The barmaid at my old guild, Mirajane, Kira is a lot like her, minus the lighter features and pinup status." "Miss her?" "Yeah. Mira was one of my first friends when I went to Fairy Tail, she was the first person to stand up for me when Phantom Lord attacked. I thought she was a true friend, but I guess she trusts her sister more." "Hey, don't get all sad on me. Leva is a place full of joy, trust me, you'll find great people here that won't ever betray you, no matter what." Day reached across the table and rubbed Lucy's hand, showing her care for the younger girl.

Kira gave them their orders and smiled as they gobbled them up. They paid and went to the park district, "The best spot in town, aside from Mage Light, of course." Day said as she pulled Lucy yet again toward their destination. Lucy was having a blast. Day had showed her all the spots to get a great view of the city, most of them either being trees or observation towers. Leva was huge, nearly as big as Crocus. Day brought Lucy to other places, all being just as beautiful and peaceful as the next, but there was one place she hadn't brought her that day, Mage Light.

 **XXX**

 **Whew, that chapter is done. It took awhile, but I got there. I was originally going to have my OCs be featured in the guild, but, due to some inspiration, I want to have you guys enter your own OCs by way of pm. It's just the usual FT OC. You know,**

 **Name:**

 **Perso:**

 **Hair:**

 **Eye:**

 **Magic:**

 **Etc…**

 **But I really want you guys to go into detail. Since there aren't many people actually reading this, I'll probably feature any OC entered, but I'm not making any promises. Please enter whomever you want, but there are a few rules. Such as: NO OVERPOWERMENT, this is a big problem when people enter OCs. They always want their OC to be an undefeated, S-class mage, but truth be told, that rarely would happen in Earthland. I get that this is a fanfiction, but I still want to abide by some rules. There isn't going to be an unheard of mage with the ability to defeat every and anyone. But that doesn't mean you can't make them powerful. Try to shy away from any magic that the main-ish characters use, be original! If you need any advice on choosing a magic, just pm me, I'm always willing to help with that sort of thing. Thanks for taking the time to read this!**

 **Au Revoir, HopeHeartfillia**

 **XXX**


	3. Chapter 2

**XXX**

Day entered her home yet again and slammed the door once Lucy was in. "Did I ever tell you that I have a sister?"

"No, what's her name?" Lucy asked, surprised that she hadn't mentioned her before.

"Sinne, it means mind in Latin, I think." Day replied, heading into her living room. She sat down on her couch and made space for the blonde next to her.

"Does Day mean anything?" "Yeah, it's short for Daysos. I spell it a different way than the Latin term though. It means forest or nature, it has something to do with my magic, that's all I can tell you." Lucy looked at her, she really did look like a nature mage. Her hair was the color of cherry blossoms, and her eyes looked like a wolf's, green on the inside rimmed by silver. She looked like a warrior, physique-wise at least. She had broad shoulders and defined muscles. Her legs were long and meant for running. Her jaw line could cut diamonds, and her black eyebrows could kill. Her ears were pierced all along the sides, each having a different colored gem, the ears themselves had a defined point at the edge, kind of like an elf, even her eyes had a cat shape. The only thing soft about her face was her nose, which was small and rounded. She was truly beautiful. Lucy looked at her flawless, tan skin, unlike Lucy's porcelain skin.

"Like what you see?" Day chuckled as Lucy's face turned red. "No, not exactly,"

"You're looking at me skin, aren't you?" Day turned to face her, "It's not perfect, you know."

"What do you mean?" Lucy arched an eyebrow at her, not seeing a blemish anywhere.

Day lifted her chin, revealing a long scar across her upper neck. "Got cut by a thief when I was little. He tried to steal my sister's bag. I couldn't let him touch her, so I tackled him. In the end, he ran away, he had no idea that I was a mage, I was so little at the time."

"How old were you?" Lucy didn't even know how old she was now, she just assumed they were the same age. "Not that old, too long ago to remember." Day crossed her arms and lowered her chin.

"What about now?" "That's not important. Anyway, my sister should be home soon, I just wanted to warn you. She's kind of depressing sometimes." Lucy looked up when the front door opened.

" Day, I'm home!" Sinne yelled from her spot in the entryway. "Sin, we have a new housemate!" Day yelled back.

"Yay," Sin yelled sarcastically, walking into the room they were currently in. "Name?" "Lucy," "Any weird fetishes?" "No," "Then you can stay, don't bother me and I won't bother you."

Lucy nodded at her and watched as she left the room. "Is she normally like that?" "Sinne? Yeah, I swear she needs a boyfriend. She's been depressed since Drake broke up with her."

"Drake?" "Draco White, he's a mage in Mage Light. Those two were dating for around four years when he just broke up with her out of the blue. No one knows why, and no one plans on asking him.

"Why didn't you bring me to Mage Light today?" "Everyone I wanted you to meet was out on a mission. I plan on bringing you tomorrow." "Oh, okay, I have a question." "Yes?" "Can you tell me about Leva? Like, any local legends or the town history or something like that."

"I'll tell you the legend about the rose bushes, it's the most popular one." Lucy nodded and rearranged herself, as one would do when they were about to hear a story. "The town founder, Aero Leva, had an obsession with roses. He planted them everywhere when he first bought this section of land. It also helped that, like me, he was a nature mage. His magic gave him the ability to keep the flowers alive as long as he was living. But there was a problem, he had no children, no one to carry on his magic to keep his precious flowers going. So, after creating a guild in town to train young children in nature magic, he cast a spell. This spell was supposed to turn his body into pure magic energy, and it worked. But he was a powerful mage, and all the magic energy suddenly spread throughout the town cause magical beings to be attracted here, more specifically, trolls. Trolls are ravenous monsters that feed on human flesh. When they came, all these young children used all of their magic power to defeat them, but they knew they couldn't win. So, they cast a spell on the rose bushes, a spell that was meant to protect the town from any outside harm. It worked, but like Aero, it killed them in the process. The magical energy didn't attract just trolls though, it attracted more likeable creatures, such as the pixies you saw. That's why this town is so magical." Day sighed and looked out the window, straight at the rose bushes she was referring to.

'But that doesn't explain why everyone here is so happy,' Lucy thought to herself, also looking at the rose bushes. "Did that actually happen?"

" It depends on what you want to believe. I think it did, but then again, it is a folk tale. It can either be true or not be true. You decide for yourself." Day yawned. "I'm going to sleep, talk to you in the morning." Day trodded up the stairs, leaving Lucy alone with her thoughts.

"Hey, Day!" Lucy called out to the retreating girl, "Yes?" "I think I'm going to head out for a bit. You know, explore the town." "Okay, have fun, just avoid the west side, that's were all the drunks are." "Okay, be back later." Lucy heard her mumble something about cherry pie before hearing a door slam. She quickly slipped on her shoes and locked the door behind her.

 **XXX**

 **One thousand and seven words types and posted, that took awhile. I'm avoiding going into the guild until the next chapter, just so you guys can send in some OCs. You can send in more than one you know. I'm planning on accepting OCs for the next few chapters, I'll alert you before your time is up. Anyways, this chapter was mainly introducing Sinne and giving a little back story into the town. A few people messaged me asking for me to explain the rose bushes, so I did, you're welcome people was asked. Just so you guys know, I'm having problems reading the reviews. My laptop just won't pull them up, so if you have any questions PM ME, that's the only way I'll see them. I don't plan on having chapters posted back-to-back, but they might be if I'm in a writing mood (which I almost always am). Sorry for any screw-ups you see, I didn't mean to put any in there.**

 **Au Revoir, my little pixies!~~~~~~**

 **XXX**


	4. Chapter 3

**Today, I will be inserting some of the many(ish) OCs sent to me. I'm so excited to see where this goes. Because, honestly, I barely ever plan anything out. Anyways, as always feel free to pm me your OCs and opinions. Enjoy chapter 3 of Mage Light.**

 **XXX**

Lucy skipped around the city, taking in the sight around her. She smiled back at the pixies following her, trying to get her attention. "Sorry, but I'm going somewhere, I don't have time for a dance." She frowned as they dipped their heads, obviously sad. "But you can help me get there," She added on, giggling as they vigorously nodded at her. "Can you help me find the guild Mage Light?" They nodded and shot ahead of her, Lucy having to run to keep up. They made many twists and turns, nearly making it impossible for Lucy to find her way back. She knelt down to catch her breath when she arrived in front of the castle-like building. She looked at the setting sun, trying to decide whether or not to go in.

"Hey, new here?" A girl with light brown hair and dazzling emerald eyes shouted from across the stone walkway. She pranced over and stood in front of Lucy.

"Yeah, I planned on joining tomorrow; I just wanted to see what it looked like before I do." Lucy said while rubbing the back of her neck. The girl in front of her held her hand out. "I'm Akito, resident transformation mage here."

Lucy took Akito's hand, "Lucy, soon-to-be resident Celestial mage." "We haven't had a Celestial mage in a while. What keys do you have?" Lucy pulled her key ring out from its place on her belt. "Aquarias, Virgo, Leo, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Lyra, Gemini, Taurus, Aries, Cancer, Scorpio, Horologium, Nikola, Crux, and Pyxis, so far," Lucy answered, pointing to each key as she named them.

"You must be pretty strong to have that many golden keys." "Thanks, but I'm not that strong." Akito waved her index finger in her face, "Don't tell me that, you have to be strong to call out at least one golden key, not to mention ten. I bet you can keep three spirits out at one time, can't you?"

"Well, I can, but there are plenty of people stronger than me." "Yeah, no. Celestial magic is harder than transformation. I may have to memorize every detail, but my magic doesn't involve strategy and concentration, well, nowhere near as much as yours does. I just have to remember what someone looks like and the cancellation spell, that's it. Not how to open a gate, keep it open, and close it, and you have to have a continuous magic flow the whole time, I could never do that." Lucy blushed at the girl's blatant honest and compliments.

"It's not that hard." Lucy said, holding her hands up to her face to try and hide her blush.

"Because you're used to it. Anyway, want me to give you a tour of the guild?" Akito said, holding her hand out yet again.

"Sure, do you by chance know Day?" Lucy grabbed her hand and let herself be pulled, assuming that they'd talk while they walk.

"Everyone in Mage Light does, she's been here almost as long as Master Lein." "How old is she? She wouldn't tell me when I asked." "No one knows, I doubt even Master knows." Akito lead her to the back of the building where a set of doors lay. She opened them and quietly through them, obviously trying to be silent. Lucy followed suit as Akito led them up a set of spiral stairs. After what seemed like hours, they were at the top, four stories up.

"This is the best view, plus were in the shadows so you don't have to worry about anyone seeing you, well, except two of our dragon slayers, but they're not here." Lucy nodded and looked over the people, trying to figure out as much as she could with speaking to them.

"The barmaid is May. She's a takeover mage, much like the one at your guild." Lucy gaped at her.

"You know I was in Fairy Tail?" "Yeah, I was at the Grand Magic Games last year, and I read Sorcerer Weekly." Akito giggled at her, "No, no one else should recognize you, but I myself am curious as to why you left."

"I'll tell you at some point, I just met you, not ready to go that deep yet." Akito sighed at her, "I can understand that. Anyways, May is the polar opposite of the demon. She actually has an Angel Takeover as opposed to Satan Soul."

"That's a little bit ironic in my opinion." Akito chuckled, "Yeah, it really is. That girl talking to her is Morgan, her sister, she's Day's apprentice. The girl who just walked in is England, Day's cousin, she a necromancer." Akito stopped when Lucy gasped.

"I thought necromancy was banned." "It is, but I never said she used it. She was born with it, she's tried to get rid of it, but she's failed so far." Lucy looked down sorrowfully at the girl.

"Someone shouldn't hate their magic, especially if you got it from your family gave it to you. I couldn't imagine how close I would be to my spirits if my mom didn't teach me how to properly treat them."

"I agree with you, but England has a bad relationship with her father Keyes. He's a terrible man, and England wants nothing to do with him, that includes his magic. She's still trying to figure out what magic to learn. She can't find anyone who'll teach her what magics she's been interested in so far."

Lucy looked down at the raven-haired mage chatting away with an older woman. "That's so sad. I wish I could help her. Who's that woman she's talking to?"

Akito looked down as well, "Leina Aimse, she's a stone-make mage. She has a son to, but I guess he's at home."

Lucy cooed, she just loved kids. "How old is he?" "Jackal is ten, and yes, he is adorable." Lucy imagined him, assuming he looked like his mother.

"See the girl with light blue the hair over in the corner?" Lucy nodded, "That's Hannah, one of our dragon slayers. Both of them are 2nd generation, but they're just as powerful. She's a water dragon slayer. Warning about her though, she's our matchmaker, so be weary when you're around anyone and everyone, and who you smell like, she is a dragon slayer after all."

"It's getting late, I should probably get back to Day's place." "You're staying with her? I feel so bad for you. You can stay with me if you want." "Why would you feel sorry for me?" "Sin, she's been such a downer lately."

"Day said the same thing. Can a boy really do that to her?" Akito started leading her back down the stairs, "If it wasn't Drake, she'd be fine. That guy is as hot as a fire dragon's roar, not to mention he's sweet and dorky. Anyone would be depressed after dating him for so long."

Akito led Lucy out of the building. After noticing the she had no idea where she was going, she offered to take Lucy to Day's house, to which she complied. Lucy waved goodbye as she entered the house, feeling good about knowing at least someone there. She took a shower and went to bed, more excited than ever to join Mage Light.

 **XXX**

 **So, that's done. Man, two chapters in one day, that's a record (not really). Anyways, I did a slight introduction to some of the OCs I got. It was fun to mess around with Akito, I didn't get any specifics on her personality, so it was soooo much fun to write. I plan on actually interacting with more of them in the next chapter, so don't worry about that. I know this chapter didn't really advance the plot at all, but let's wait until the next one to do that. Anyways, you can still enter OCs for a few more chapters, which won't be long based on my current writing pace.**

 **Au Revoir, pixies!~~~~~~~**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey, my little pixies! Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter recently. I was traveling for the past two weeks, and happened to forget my laptop along the way. I would've used my mom's, but I'm really not okay with my close family reading my writing. Either way, after I do a few things around the house, I'm going to do some polishing on the next chapter, then it'll be ready for you guys to read. Warning, it's really long and slow-moving, so you might want to give yourself some time to read it. Since it's against code to just do an A/U, I'll post a little sneak peak for a new story I'm working on.**

 **XXX**

Things that are now considered normal in my life:

1\. My teammates breaking into my apartment and eating all of my food.

2\. Only paying rent in the nick of time.

3\. The smell of something being burned.

4\. Waking up to the snoring of both a hot-headed dragon slayer and a blue Exceed.

5\. I'm still not as strong as them, and I know I never will be.

I know the last one is kind of a downer, but it's true. I know it is. Everyone in the guild tells me that I'm one of the strongest female mages and the strongest Celestial mage, but I can tell that they're lying. I kissed the folded piece of paper in my hands before setting it down on my desk. I sprayed it with my perfume before walking over to the door of the place I had called home for so many years.

"I'm so sorry, Natsu, I hope you can forgive me." I whispered into the empty room.

I left my apartment slowly, walking down the stairs with longing footsteps. I had alerted the landlady that I would be back in a year or so and gave her the envelope filled with enough jewels to pay my rent for that long. I wiped the tears away before heading towards the train station. I knew he would be mad that I set out on this journey without him, but she was my strongest spirit, this is something I need to do alone. I paid my fare and sat down in a compartment.

Time to find Aquarius' key.


	6. Chapter 5

Lucy woke up to a loud banging on her door. "I'm up!" She yelled at the unknown culprit. "Finally! I've been knocking for the past five minutes!" Lucy instantly recognized the deep(ish) voice. She looked over at the time lacrima, "It's 5 in the morning! Why on Earthland would you wake me up this early?" "Day's already at the guild, and she told me to wake you up before I leave." "Who goes to a guild this early in the morning?" "The master called her in, just get dressed. We're going out to eat!"

Lucy listened as Sin's footsteps proceeded down the hall and down the stairs. She sighed to the empty room, "This'll be a fun day. I hope I get to talk to Akito-san again."

Lucy walked into her closet, looking at her new wardrobe she bought while she was shopping with Day. She had bought more neutral colors, mainly grey, tan, black, and white, much like Day's wardrobe.

"Open, Gate of the Crab! Cancer!" The Crab spirit jumped through his gate, eager to help his Master. "What will it be today, Ebi?" Cancer asked, slashing his claw-like scissors in the air.

"I'd like it lengthened and colored, waist-length and gold, shimmery undertones please." Lucy said.

"Of course, Ebi," Cancer shouted out before getting to work. In record time, Lucy's normally shoulder-length blonde hair cascaded down her back, looking like pure gold.

"It's beautiful, Cancer." Lucy praised after gasping, "That is all, you may go back now."

Lucy kneaded her hands through her hair, more than satisfied with it. She slipped into a white sundress and tan gladiator sandals, an outfit Day had picked out for the blonde goddess. Lucy hopped down the stairs and froze in amazement at what she saw. There Sinne was, lazily standing in the archway. This is the first time Lucy had ever seen her, and she was so glad she did. Sinne had long, silky white hair pulled up into a slick ponytail. Her sapphire blue eyes looked like jewels. Her tan skin was like Day's, but her features were not. She had a heart-shaped face and plump lips, accommodated by her round eyes. The only thing the same was their skin color. Sinne's body type was even different. She had an hourglass figure, with above-average muscles volume, but no definition at all. She was still beautiful, though. Lucy wordlessly followed her as Sinne stepped out of the house. It wasn't until they arrived at the park that Lucy noticed the picnic basket Sinne was carrying in front of her.

"We're meeting with my teammate for breakfast. She's an early riser, if you couldn't tell." Lucy and Sinne laughed at the same time. Sinne lead them to a gazebo on the far side of the lake where a girl with dark brown hair was waiting.

"Sin! It's so nice to see you again!" Sinne laid the basket down before being tackled by the girl.

"I saw you less than 24 hours ago, Savanna." Sinne said once the girl was off of her. Savanna picked up the basket and set it on the floor, unloading the cups and plates.

"What's your name?" She asked, not looking up from her current occupation. "Lucy, I recently moved into town."

"She's one of Day's charity cases. She's joining the guild when we get there." Lucy shook her head in confusion. "I never told you that." "Like I couldn't tell."

Both Sinne and Lucy began to help Savanna unpack the food, all sighing in relief once everything was in its place.

"Mavis, this looks good." Lucy exclaimed, earning weird looks from her company. "It's a thing from my old home." Lucy explained, not wanting to go into her past.

They pressed her for answers, but she just replied with "I don't want to talk about it." They let it go after a few minutes, but Lucy didn't miss the glances cast at her. By the time they were done, the sun was shining directly on them, it was near nine o'clock by then. The three girls took the basket back to Day's house and touched-up, it was the day Lucy was joining the guild after all.

 **XXX**

Lucy stopped just short of the guild doors. This was it, she was about to join a new guild, leaving Fairy Tail behind. She opened the door and looked around. The guild was lively, people chattering about and just being all around happy. 'Why is everyone in this town so happy?' Lucy thought to herself, it truly was strange. The two girls pushed her in, guiding her to the bar.

"May, we've got another one!" Sinne yelled to the barmaid, waving her over.

"Yay! I love new members!" The blonde woman cheered as she walked over. "I'm May Rena, the barmaid here at Mage Light." May grabbed Lucy's hand from over the bar and squeezed it, just like close friends would.

Lucy squeezed back, and May let go, making Lucy inwardly sigh. "So, who do I talk to get my stamp?" Lucy slightly shrunk back when May giggled, it was so creepy.

"Well, me, of course, I'll alert the Master of a new member next time I speak to him." May went into the kitchen and came out seconds later with a silver box. "Where and what color?" May asked, talking the brown object out of the box.

Lucy looked around for some type of inspiration. Her eyes were drawn to Akito, her green eyes staring holes into her head. Akito slightly lifted up her shirt, revealing her royal blue guild mark on her right hip.

"On my left hip, in emerald green," Akito smiled and jumped off of the low support beam she was balancing on. Lucy suddenly felt a rush of happiness as the cool metal touched her skin, slightly frowning when the sensation left, but she still felt lighter.

"Hey, Lu!" Akito cheered as she jogged over, "Joined the guild, huh?" She leaned down, inspecting the star-like emblem.

"Yeah, finally, I was thinking about going on a mission tomorrow." Lucy smiled as her eyes met Akito's, they were just so pretty.

"Want to come with me? I'll split the pay." Akito asked, leaning back and forth on the balls of her heels. "Of course, but I still need to tell Day." "Understandable, well, would you like to sit with me?" "Sure,"

Akito lead her over to the same support beam, she held Lucy's hand as she jumped up, taking her with her. She caught Lucy as she almost fell off, "Need to work on that balance, aye, Lassie?"

Lucy laughed, "Yeah, and nice accent, I forgot to tell you that yesterday." "Thanks, I was beginning to think you hadn't noticed it." Lucy laughed again, Akito joining in this time. They swung their legs over the edge, chatting away about the most insignificant things.

Lucy was happy. Akito reminded her of Levy, plus a little spice. She truly loved it. At some point, Savanna had jumped up with them, talking with them like they knew each other for years. It was terrific, but it stopped when Day came down the stairs.

"Lucy, I didn't know you were here." Lucy looked around the guild, the noise seemed to die down a little bit. "Yeah, I didn't see you so I just decided to meet a few people." Day nodded, "Oh, well, do you want to get something to eat, it's near lunch." Day slowly glared at some people, making them start conversations back up again. "Sure!" Lucy hopped down, being caught by Day, "Well, then off we go!"

 **XXX**

Day and Lucy sat down at their table, not noticing a certain blue-haired mage sitting across the room from them. "Know what you want?" Day asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah, you?" Lucy asked, waving over a waitress. "Yes, I do know what I want." Day said, taking once last glance over the menu. The two girls ordered and waited, chatting about Lucy's opinion on the guild so far.

"Everyone is so nice; it was actually overwhelming at first." Lucy admitted, trying hard not to offend the girl sitting across from her.

"I can understand that, but everyone here is like that. You'll get used to it eventually." Lucy nodded at Day. She wondered why a place could be so happy. There hasn't seemed to be any crime, or any major issue in the town. And Akito told her that everybody just got along, well, more like didn't share their opinions. "They might be scared to." She remembered Akito telling her, and, for some reason, she didn't think she was wrong. Lucy was thinking about moving in with Akito, she didn't have any roommates, and Day shouldn't mind. Lucy actually really liked Akito, not that she didn't like Day. Know that she thought about it, the only reason she stayed with Day is because she had nowhere else to go. She would tell her tomorrow, before she left on her mission with Akito.

"Hey, I forgot to tell you, Akito asked me to go on a mission with her." Day's eyes widened for a second, her silted pupils becoming circles before returning to their normal shape.

"Oh, did she now?" Day leaned in, slightly scaring Lucy. 'Damn, this girl is creepy.' Lucy thought, leaning back ever so slightly.

"Y..yeah, she did.." Lucy managed to stutter out. From across the room, an angelic voice laughed. The girl stood up and slid into the booth next to Lucy.

"Day, stop being so jealous. You're the one who let Akito sink her claws into your precious pet," The girl put her arm around Lucy, seductively leaning into her. She purposefully pushing her large chest onto Lucy's.

"What do you want, Hannah?" Day sighed out, clearly annoyed with the interruption.

"Oh, is someone a little bit jealous that I get to sit next to this hottie?" Hannah said in a teasing home, trying to spite her. After seeing an eyebrow shoot up on Day's face, she stopped. "Oh, Day, you know I'm just teasing. But what is this I hear about Lucy going on her first mission?"

"How did you know?" Lucy managed to get out, still blushing due to the woman's chest being pressed up against her.

"Honey, I'm a dragon slayer, I hear everything." Hannah said while tapping her ears. "So, how do you like the guild so far?"

"Everyone's really friendly, and you guys seem to be good people." Lucy said while casting a smiling glance in between the two girls she was with.

"We are pretty nice people here." Lucy and Day nodded, agreeing with the dragon slayer. "Now that's out of the way, back to the mission topic. So, you're going on a mission with Akito, rumor has it everyone that has gone on a mission ended up dating her."

Day growled, she really wasn't fond of Hannah. She loved starting up rumors about the most useless things. "You know that's not true, Hannah, stop spreading rumors and go back to your table."

"Why would I do that? I only came here to spy on you two." Hannah giggled as Day kicked her shin.

"Go away," Day stated without a hint of emotion, closing her eyes and crossing her arms.

"Not happening, you shouldn't get to keep Lucy away from the rest of the guild." Day kept her eyes closed, trying to compose herself. Hannah moved to a more normal position, not wanting to get Day any madder than she already was, it wasn't a part of her plan.

Day was always protective of anybody she brought to the guild, not wanting them to rely on anyone but her. It wasn't until they branched off and actually talked to other people that she gave up. Hannah didn't think it was right, so she planned on saving Lucy from this vicious cycle. She could only hope that Lucy realized how possessive Day was. 'Just like a dragon,' Hannah trailed off in her head. Day really did have similar personality traits. Loyal, protective, fierce, kind (in most cases), and overall loveable to her kin, it was one of the reasons Hannah liked being around her.

"Fine, you can stay; just don't make a big deal out of it." Hannah silently squealed. She would to spend time with Day and get to know Lucy.

Immediately, she started talking to Lucy, willfully letting Day interject. The food came and went, and the trio decided to go back to the guild together. They entered the guild to be greeted by a blonde girl skipping up to them. Lucy stared in shock for a few moments, how could she skip in heels that high? Lucy was shook out of her trance when the girl held her hand out.

"I'm Persephone, I heard we had a new member and I just couldn't wait to meet you." Lucy shook her hand, looking the girl over.

"I'm Lucy, nice to meet you." They smiled as a guy no older than Lucy came up and wrapped his arm around Persephone's waist.

"Hello, I'm Stark, nice to meet you." He said after a few seconds. Lucy held her hand out, but retracted it when she noticed how he slightly hid behind Persephone. 'Must be shy,' she noted silently. He obviously seemed shy, but he seemed sweet as he hid his face in the crook of his supposed girlfriend's neck.

"Stark and I are dating, so don't wonder about the whole 'hiding his face in my shoulder' thing." Lucy nodded. "I know that Persephone is really long, so people call me Seffy. I reply to both."Stark slightly stepped out, looking as he regained his composure over something.

Now he seemed to be more chill than before, not like he was so scared he hid behind his girlfriend. He stood lazily, slouching his head to the side as he kept his hold on his girlfriend.

"Well, it was nice to meet you two, I'm trying really hard to get to know more members." The pair nodded, but they didn't say anything else.

Lucy nodded to them and slowly walked away. 'Quite an odd pair', she thought to herself. She heard Sin snicker behind her.

"What?" Sin just shook her head and pulled her up the staircase, onto a balcony looking over the guild hall.

"Did Day not tell you what my magic is?" Lucy shook her head."Did she tell you what my name meant?"

At that Lucy nodded, "She said it meant mind. So now I'm assuming you're a mind mage, but what kind are you? There's telekinetic, telepathic, and archive magic is considered a mind magic."

"The first two, plus just the plain ability to read minds. Everyone in our family were named after their magic. Our father, Ignis, was a fire mage, hence the name Ignis. No one was named before they figured out their magic. That's another thing, our family has never passed on magic before, and if a child did have another member's magic, they'd duel to see who's worthy of possessing that type."

"Isn't that a little barbaric? I mean, if they haven't had any time to train, how would they win?"

"I'm not sure, it's just always been like this. I had the same magic as my mother and Day took me away before the duel was set. They've never come for us, so we have just assumed she's dead." Lucy put her hand on Sin's shoulder. This girl almost had to kill her mother just to live. Every mage in Lucy's family was a Celestial mage, so she couldn't imagine what it would be like if they had abided by this code.

"Well, you're here now." Sin smirked and it sent shivers down Lucy's spine. That smirk had revealed the sharp teeth protruding from her gum, just like a wolf. Lucy had compared Day to a wolf, but now Sin seemed more like one than her. Sinne stopped smiling and began to speak about her family history, something no one else knew anything about.

"My family was barbaric, but when you think of where they came from, it makes sense. I'm from a place where everyone is at each other's necks, no one was the same. We all had to be better and stronger than everyone, including our own family. No one had the same magic because we had to kill off anyone who could better than us at our talent. Nobody knows why we had different magics, no one else in the whole country had the same, and if an outsider came in that had the same magic as one of us, they were subjected to dueling the same way everyone else had. To prevent extinction, we only fought people with the same magic. That's the way we were raised, there's nothing we can do about it. The borders were closed from the outside, so we were never exposed to a different way of living. If it wasn't for Day getting me out of there at such a young age, I would've ended up like the rest of our family."

"What about England? I heard she was related to you." Sin sighed and looked down at the girl with the raven hair.

"England fought her father. And he was relentless when they fought. They're necromancers, their magic is limited to dead bodies. They were on the brink of killing each other when they authorities stepped in. They had the most useful magic in their area, the government wasn't about to let that go. They took her father, the more advanced one, and put him in a high social standing. He hunted her down all the way to the border, and she killed him. She had killed one of the highest people of power, so she was given power equivalent to a princess. She used that power to her advantage. She claimed she was going to make peace with another country that had been stepping too close to the boundaries. She killed everyone else on her ship and made their dead bodies bring her here where she knew she had family. Once she was gone, her father was magically alive again. He tried finding her again, but she evaded him time and time again. He's back home now, probably pouting that someone is better than him."

"That's really dark." Sin nodded at Lucy. "It's just how it is. Either way, England is with us, safe and sound." Lucy smiled and went back downstairs to mingle with her new guildmates.

 **XXX Time Skip!**

Lucy laughed at the joke the male in front of her had just said. He was quite the joker sometimes, as Lucy had found out. Yuki loved telling jokes and playing pranks on everyone, which made sense considering his young age. Lucy thought it was funny that he wore layers of clothing even though he was a snow mage. Earlier, he had made it snow in the guild, only stopping when Day sent a bolt of lightning his way. Lucy was shocked **(Get it? It's lightning.)** when she did this, she thought she could only control plants and rocks, but she now knows that she could control every aspect of nature itself. She thought back to Sinne's explanation of their home, there just had to be a lightning or water mage back where they lived. How come she wasn't told of any duels Day was in?

"That's when May sent shards of light at Drake, at which he ate them, you know, cause he's a light god slayer. May was dumbfounded, along with everyone else. He had just joined and he had already challenged Sin, drank himself silly, made out with Hannah, made Freja go through the floor, and made May use her magic. No one knew who this guy was! Of course he lost to Sin, so when he gave her the puppy dog eyes, she agreed to go on a date with him. How does it go from challenging someone to dating them in three seconds flat?" He exclaimed, May laughed as she walked over to them.

"You shouldn't talk so loudly, Sinne could walk in at any moment." She whispered as she leaned in. "And Day could too." She added as an afterthought.

"You know they're gone for the day." Yuki said as he cast a glance at the doors. Those two never came in after dark.

"You never know~~" May sang before returning to her customers.

"She's right you know." Lucy said to the younger boy. "It is normal for guild members to come in after hours."

"Not those two, they always leave before dark. Some members think they're vampires and go out at night. You know, like all vampires do."

"Then, according to legend, they'd stay in during the day." Lucy said, pointing a finger at the teenager.

"I guess so, but what if they're special vampires?" Yuki squealed out with excitement and curiosity.

Lucy sighed and rubbed her temples jokingly, she actually thought it was an interesting topic. It would explain the pointy teeth. But she knew they weren't, they're too cool for that.

"Either way, you shouldn't speak about Sinne behind her back. You know she hates that." May added in as she rushed past them.

"Stay out of our conversation, will ya!" Yuki yelled at her darting figure. May giggled and darted into the kitchen, evading the snowball thrown her way.

"You didn't have to throw that at her." Lucy scolded, but even she laughed when the takeover mage squeaked as she saw the snowball. Lucy continued to talk to Yuki. He was childish and quite entertaining, but he was polite, which shocked her a little bit. Despite his normal attitude, he was always genuine with anything he said, he always made it noticeable if he was joking, which Lucy liked a lot. He had even apologized to May when she came back out, also declaring that he'd do something to make up for it. He seemed to be a generally sweet and loveable person.

The guild door was kicked open, letting a wave of cool night air flood throughout the guildhall. Both Lucy and Yuki turned their heads to identify the newest arrival. A guy with light grey hair entered the room, eventually drawing the eyes of everyone. He silently closed the door before flinging his arms out,

"I'm back~~~" He sang out into the mostly silent room. Everyone welcomed him back with hugs and pats on the back.

May explained to Lucy that he has been gone on a mission for the past month and had left without telling anyone, so people were worried that something had happened to him.

"Hello, Blondie, might I inquire as to what your name is?" He seductively whispered into Lucy's ear from behind her, making her Lucy kick him across the room. "What was that for?" He yelled from the floor.

"Sorry, I tend to kick when I get scared." Lucy walked over to him and helped him up, "I'm Lucy, not Blondie."

"In that case, I'm Drake." Lucy froze for a spilt-second, this was Drake? He was very, very attractive, but so far, he just seemed like a flirt. Then again, she had only known him for one minute.

"Sorry about scaring you, guess I wasn't thinking." He rubbed the back of his neck while looking down at her.

Lucy noticed that he was very tall, taller than Laxus, but he was lean and flimsy. His movements made her think of pasta. He smiled at her and sat down at the bar, sitting on what would be the left of her. She returned to her seat and began to talk with the two boys. They seemed to not know each other that well, she being the only thing keeping them there.

"Wait, you're a Celestial mage?" Both boys said in shock. Yuki's mouth was hanging open while both boys' eyes were wide with shock.

"Yeah, I don't see why that's so important." Lucy said, quizzically looking between the two.

"We just haven't had one in a long time, that's all." Yuki managed to stutter out, gaining his composure before the older male.

"Okay?" Lucy said, adding a questioning tone to her angelic voice. She yawed before looking around for Akito, she could take Lucy back home. "I think I'm gonna head off, I have a mission tomorrow." The boys nodded in understanding as Lucy spotted the transformation mage lurking on her ledge,

"Take me back to Day's place?" Akito nodded before jumping down and leading her out of the building.

"So, you made some friends, finally." Akito said after a few minutes of silence, closing her eyes and putting her arms around her head. She lazily walked as if she had the path before them memorized.

"Yeah, they seemed really nice." Lucy said, smiling up at the stars.

"Everyone here is, you'll fit right in." Lucy blushed and giggled, Akito was nice too. According to what she's heard, everyone really is super nice. Sinne is the closest thing to mean she's found in her days being here.

They walked along the city streets, listening to the twinkling always present on clear nights like this. She sighed contently as they arrived at the place she had been calling home. The two girls hugged before departing, making plans to meet up at the guild earlier than normal the next day.

 **Fairy Tail, current time as in the previous paragraph.**

Natsu cried into the pillow in the empty apartment, trying to smell her fading scent. Happy solemnly put his hand on his best friend's back, smart enough not to say anything. He just let him cry, knowing he truly regretted what he had done. It wasn't his fault for the most part, but he should've evaluated the situation before making accusations. He had kicked Lucy out of his team as she ran away crying, being banished from the guild. Within days, everyone seemed to realized what they had done, Lucy would had never done this to them. Natsu had let her run, and it was his biggest regret.

 **XXX**

 **That's done, finally. I probably should be studying for my driver's test rather than writing, but who gives a f**k anyways? You read right, I'm 14, I know, I'm a stereotypical preteen fanfiction writer/professional fangirl. That is what I put on my mythical resume after all. When writing this chapter, I've noticed that I really need to read a thesaurus, like, a lot. Anyways, OC submission is still open, so give me some! Like now! I need them! Anyways, thanks for reading!**

 **Au Revoir, my little pixies~~~~~**


	7. Chapter 6

**This chapter is mainly dialogue. I'm horrible at it, so I wanted to practice it a little bit. Thanks to everyone who submitted OCs.**

 **~~~~~~!YOU NEED TO READ THIS PART!~~~~~**

 **OC submission will be closed on June 29** **th** **, don't ask about the weird date, please. Anyways, if have any at all, submit them! You can enter more than one, and you really don't have to be detailed, just add a few distinguishing features and that'll be all I really need. Now, I'm writing this while listening to the glee soundtrack, so I won't really be into it, so you can skip over this chapter if you want, it's just a backstory for Akito and Lucy's first mission with Mage Light and a little something extra, totally not important at all….**

Lucy burst through the guild doors, bag in hands and a smile adorning her features. Today was her first mission in Mage Light. Akito jumped down and walked with her to the request board.

"We could slay a monster."

"No."

"Treasure hunting on an abandoned island?"

"Still no."

"How about deciphering ancient texts? It's a joint mission with Scarlet Destiny."

"Nope."

"How about this one? It's to help rebuild a village that has recently had a major earthquake. And there's a pretty nice reward, what is this I see about a Celestial Key?"

"Fine, but only for the key."

"Yay!" Akito yelled as she danced in place. She had May stamp the piece of paper before running out of the guild and to the busy train station.

The two mages quickly jumped onto the train and to the city nearest to the village. According to the flier, the village was very secluded, barely on the map, but the villagers knew they needed help so they gave up the veil of secrecy surrounding the small home. Lucy was excited to go there. She didn't know the name of the place, considering it wasn't on the flier, but from what she could assume, it would be a place she'd never experienced before, which is the reason missions were so much fun. Well, aside from the fighting. Akito was bouncing in her seat across from Lucy; she surely was childish in her own aspect. Lucy thought it was endearing, she found it adorable, which is never a bad thing. They smiled at each other in silence, the murmured conversations of other people and the whiz of the train being the only noise they could hear.

"I wonder what key it is."

"Well, there aren't any golden keys left, so we can only assume it won't be that strong. But I love whatever spirit it is nonetheless."

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Lucy shrunk back in her seat, she didn't think anything was wrong with her.

"You wouldn't say that."

"You've known me for three days."

"That's long enough for me. I will transform into you if you won't tell me."

"You're not Gemini; you can't copy someone's memories and thoughts."

"When did I say that?"

"You don't mean…." Lucy trailed off, staring at the brunette in front of her.

Akito nodded and smiled again, "So, tell me what's wrong, or else I'll find out you're darkest secrets."

"I just feel kind of guilty. Day seems like she's mad at me for some reason, but I didn't do anything."

"That's just Day. She's probably mad that you went on a mission with me without her."

"Why would she care? She's known me as long as you have."

"Day's always been very possessive. I can only assume it's from her past."

"You know about that?"

"I transformed into Sinne once, I think Day would kill me if I transformed into her."

"Day's not here. Do you know only what they remember or suppressed memories as well?"

"Their life flashes before my eyes, but with someone as experienced as Day, I'd pass out from it."

"Why would you think that? She can't be that old."

"Exactly. I know Day, she's been through a lot. I feel the emotions attached to that memory, I wouldn't be able to handle whatever made her the way she is."

Lucy sighed before speaking, "When would you be able to handle it?"

"Once I've been through enough heartbreak, that's the only thing we can assume Day went through. I, myself, am not that far off."

Lucy looked at her questioningly. Akito was all happy and cheery, if not a little sarcastic, just like everyone else in Leva, but how could she have gone through something tragic yet be such a kind-hearted person?

"I've lived in Leva my whole life, there isn't a single person there who doesn't know me, aside from the tourists. I grew up in the Mayor's mansion. He was a good friend of my parents, so when they left, he let me stay with him. My parents were mercenaries, they were a part of some guild halfway across Fiore. They were only home for a day or two before leaving for months at a time. I saw them so little, I don't even know their names. But I was fine with that, the Mayor raised me alongside his own daughter. I don't even think anyone knew I wasn't a part of their family. My parents were forced to move into a different country, so they asked the Mayor to adopt me. He did, and I was perfectly content with it. I was more than content, I was truly happy. But the Mayor had to go on a business trip the week after he became my father. After begging and begging, he finally let me go with him. He said it'd be good father-daughter bonding time. His other daughter begged to come along, and he let her, it was fair after all. We had stopped to camp out for a night. He sent both of us out to get fire wood, thinking we'd be able to do it with more ease than the guards accompanying us. I thought it was strange, but did it anyway. I was skipping along, picking up branches here and there, when I heard the daughter grunt. I turned around and saw her holding a huge log that she threw towards my head just as I spun around. I couldn't move. When I had turned to run, she had hit my neck, rendering me paralyzed. She picked me up and carried me back to camp, where the Mayor had congratulated her on her good work. I couldn't move or speak, so I simply watched as he instructed his men to bring me to either the nearby lake or nearby cliff. They went with cliff and briskly marched me over to the edge. The main soldier had thrown me off and watched as I hit the rocks below. But I never hit the rocks. While falling, I had been thinking about birds and how they'd be able to get out of this mess. I imagined myself as a bird. I closed my eyes and began to flap my imaginary wings, eventually getting the hang of it, I imagined myself flying over to the trees lining the rock basin. The guard has left, so he didn't see me transform into a bird, to which I was gaping in surprise as I looked at my tiny bird body. I stayed in the woods for as long as I could, memorizing each and every feature of the creatures I came across. That's when I came across a dead body. It was a girl, a young lady at that. She had accidentally eaten a poisonous fruit, so there was nothing I could do for her. I memorized each and every detail of her, and eventually transformed into her. I fainted as her life played out around me. She had run away from home a few months prior, trying to get to a city where no one knew who she was. She was trying to get to Leva. Her last memory was of her looking up at my face before it all went blank. I stayed in her form as long as I could, eventually making it back to Leva. I had requested a meeting with the Mayor, to which he complied. I told him of a story about a girl who was betrayed by the people who she had come to call family, about how they betrayed her and tried to kill her. That's when my time ran out. My transformation vanished and he gasped. I remember hearing him beg for me not to tell anyone, to let him keep his office, but that wasn't going to happen. I ran through the streets, telling everyone what had happened. Later, I found out that he said my own parents had kidnapped and killed me. They removed him from office and sent his family off to Hope knows where. They put the Mayor in jail for attempted murder and no one in his family was never heard from again. That was the last time anything bad happened in Leva, and everyone intends to keep it that way."

"Is that why everyone there is so peppy?" Lucy asked from her new spot beside Akito.

"They've always been like that, the only exception being when they had heard what their leader had done to a little thirteen-year-old girl."

"Well, we can focus on that later, for now, let's get some sleep before our mission."

Akito nodded and laid her head on Lucy's shoulder before dozing off. Lucy laid her head on Akito before following suit.

A flash was seen in the cart as someone sped by the sleeping pair. "They're just so cute!~~~~" A voice cheered out before returning to their car.

 **I'm about to put up a poll on who Lucy should end up with, so go vote! Like, now! Why are you still here? You should be voting! I hope you guys caught the Scarlet Destiny reference, that is one of my favorite OC stories and I really hope you guys have read it. Speaking of Hope, when Akito said "to Hope knows where", that was kind of like how Fairy Tail mages would say "to Mavis knows where". I think you can guess that Hope was one of the guild's founders, if not one of the Masters.**

 **Link to Scarlet Destiny:** **s/9559307/1/Scarlet-Destiny**

 **Please check it out! It's rrrreeeeeeeaaaaaallllllllllyyyyyyyyy good!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay, I figured out what was wrong with my poll, so it should be up and running now. Don't be quick to vote. I'm making you all ship Lucy and Akito, then I'll have it to where you start shipping her with other people. I'm the person writing it, so you can't really do anything about my tactics. Personally, I ship ErLu in fanfictions, but I couldn't see it actually happening in the series. We all are aware that Hiro Mashima is a NaLu shipper anyways, so it's going to happen, whether we like it or not. And on the poll, it's a multi-choice because of all the options you have. So, go vote, I fixed it, it should show up now. And if it doesn't I'm probably going to burn this pc and go buy an apple product, even though I hate Macbooks. Seriously, my sister has one and its mere presence makes me irritable. Thank god she's going back to college soon, but so is one of my other sisters that has the car with wifi, so that kind of sucks. But at least the sister that cooks is still here. If you can't tell I have a lot of sisters, Five actually, and one is a twin! I'm getting off track. Anyways, go vote!**

"We are now arriving at your destination. Please collect all belongings and proceed out of the car." The female voice spoke over the intercom.

Lucy shook Akito awake before grabbing her bag off the seat in front of her. "Had a nice nap?" Lucy asked before giggling at the mage's drool covered face.

"Mhmm," She yawned out before grabbing her bag and proceeding out of the car with Lucy in tow. "We need to head east for 16 miles, and then the village is just north a little ways."

"Are we going to stay in town for the night? The sun's starting to set already." Lucy asked pointing to the fading light behind them.

"No, I've been in these woods before, there's nothing we can't handle." Lucy giggled before skipping ahead.

Akito started skipping too as they headed east into the emerald forest.

 **XXX**

Akito and Lucy cheered as they entered through the village gate.

"Quiet down or else you'll wake the whole village." A man said as he approached them.

"Sorry!" Lucy whisper-yelled before walking over to the man, "We're from Mage Light, here to help the town."

"That's why I'm out here waiting. I'm supposed to bring you to the place where you'll be staying for the next few weeks. I'm Geo, by the way." He put his hand out. Both of the girls shook it and introduced themselves before following him into the surprisingly large village. He led them straight to the center where a large straw hut was awaiting.

"This is where you'll be staying for the time being. I'd think that you'd want some rest. Someone will come and get you once we get back to rebuilding." We gestured them in before bowing and heading on his way.

Lucy and Akito plopped down on the single bed before breathing sighs of relief.

"That guy was weird." Akito spoke to the low ceiling. "I hope not everyone here is like that.

"I'm with you on that. And why would he be so polite about it. We are literally in the middle of the forest, I doubt anyone cares."

"Maybe he's just buttering us up so we'll do more work."

"That's why we're here in the first place. I'll probably just have Virgo and Scorpio help. Maybe even have Gemini transform into Laki to help with the buildings themselves."

"Who's Laki?"

"She's a wood-make mage from Fairy Tail. I wasn't that close to her, but we were still friends."

"Tell me about Fairy Tail, I've always wondered what it was like there."

"It's always loud. It seems like every minute someone is starting a brawl or a drinking contest. We have this girl, Cana that could out-drink everyone there."

"I remember her from the games, a card mage if I'm correct?"

"Yep, and a good one too. She'd always try to get us to let her read our fortunes. One time I let her, and she ended up going into graphic detail about my first time. I was only sixteen, so she scarred me up to this day."

"Sounds like my type of girl," Akito chuckled while nudging Lucy in the side.

"Anyways, our barmaid, Mirajane, is the sweetest person you'll ever meet, and seems to be the sanest one. But in reality, she just as crazy as the rest. Fairy Tail does that to you. She and her two siblings are take-over mages. They use specific types of souls and fuse them with their body. Mira's is Satan soul, Lisanna's is animal soul, and Elfman's is Beast soul. And no, I have no idea how it works. Then we have Fairy Tail's strongest team, Team Natsu. It consisted of Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Happy, and me. I assume you know who the first four were?" Akito nodded. "We were a force to be reckoned with, notorious among our guildmates for destroying cities and decimating monsters. Erza and Gray went on missions with other people sometimes, but Natsu and I were a team, never going on a mission without each other. We had so many adventures, it was great."

"What changed?"Akito asked before Lucy could continue.

"Natsu did something that I could never forgive him for."

"What?"

"He broke a promise."

"Lucy, that's not something to break a friendship that took years to build over."

"I'm a Celestial mage, promises mean everything to me."

"Oh.." Akito got up and went over to her bag, changing for the night. Lucy followed soon after and slid under the sheets next to her.

Akito slid an arm around Lucy as she began to sniffle. She quickly turned into the younger woman's chest before crying herself to sleep. 'I guess a promise does mean a lot to her.' Akito thought before letting sleep consume her.

 **XXX**

Lucy opened her eyes as she felt the sun peak threw the closed shutters loosely attached to the hut. She groaned as she rubbed her sleepy eyes and sat up. Akito shifted before going back to her soft snoring.

"How does the sun not wake her up?" Lucy whispered under her breath.

She slowly stood up before changing to workout gear, attaching her belt and tying her hair up before walking outside. A few of the villagers were up and about, getting all the work gear out and waking up fellow citizens. A girl with light green hair approached her.

"Are you the mage who's helping us?"The petite girl asked.

"I'm one of them. My partner is still sleeping. I'm Lucy, by the way."

"Naomi, and it's actually my job to go and wake your partner up." Naomi said while pointing to the hut.

"Go right ahead." Lucy stepped aside and watched the girl go into the hut.

"It's nice to see you again." Lucy jumped as a firm and grasped her shoulder and spun her around.

"Will you stop doing that?" She said, well, yelled, at Geo.

"It's not my fault you scare easily." He deeply chuckled out.

"It's your fault for scaring me in the first place."Lucy steamed out, crossing her arms. She looked down, trying to hide her blush. "Just bring me to the damage."

He looped their arms together before quickly guiding her to the north corner of the village. Lucy gasped when she saw the large chunks of rock and large trees strewn about. It was hard to believe this was a natural disaster. What had seemed like the town hall was broken in millions of pieces. Surrounding structures were crushed by the force when the town hall had collapsed. The trees that were still standing had miles of roots sticking up everywhere, enough below to keep them there. Lucy hopped over a protruding root before surveying the damage.

"Once Akito gets here, I'll start working."

"Then wait no longer." Lucy spun around to come face-to-face with her partner.

"Ready to work?" Lucy asked as her walked over. "Kya~~~" Lucy screeched as she tripped on a rock.

She quickly grabbed onto the outstretched arms in front of her, realizing who's they were. "Thanks, Akito."

"Anytime, so what's our plan?" She asked after helping Lucy up.

"Virgo and Capricorn could help with the rebuilding, and Taurus could help with removing the rubble. I'll have Gemini transform as needed. I was thinking that you could do the same as Gemini, seeing as you have the same magic." Lucy scratched the back of her neck, blushing for some reason.

"I think that'd work, but can you keep all those gates open for that long?" Akito placed her hands on Lucy's shoulders and gave them a firm squeeze, "I don't want you to wear yourself out."

"I'll be fine. I can alternate in between if it gets bad enough." Lucy walked over to a clear area and began shouting her incantations. **(A/N: What's with those anyways? I guess it's so we know which one she's calling out, but it'd be very beneficial if she didn't have to. Natsu and Erza can use their magic without incantations, why can't Lucy? I'm pretty sure Gray doesn't have to, so I just think it's stupid that she has to, but I must remain true to the manga, so I don't really have a choice)** "Open! Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" And one by one, she called her spirits out, calling them all at once would demolish her magic reserves.

"So you guys know what to do?" "Yes, Ms. Luuuccccyyyyy!~~~And might I add, you're looking particularly gooooorrgeous today!~~~ "Get to work, Taurus!" The bull solemnly shuffled over to the rubble, starting to remove and salvage what he could. All the other spirits were doing their part, along with Akito and some of the stronger villagers. Lucy wasn't allowed to help, she needed to keep four spirits out, Akito wouldn't let her waste her energy. She felt kind of useless, but was assured by Geo that she gave them four more able bodies, which they were pretty short on. Lucy sighed as she watched everyone else work, she really wanted to help.

Eventually, they were finished. Taurus went back hours ago, so they finally let Lucy help. They were done by nightfall, much to the villagers liking. They were all able to move into their new homes within minutes. Lucy and Akito thought about staying, but wanted to get back to the guild as soon as possible. So, they collected their reward and started heading back to the nearby town.

As they were walking through the woods in the dead of night, they came upon a lit fire. Akito quickly transformed into a wolf and searched out the area. She didn't smell anything but burning wood and the smoldering grass surrounding the fire. She searched the perimeter, but found nothing.

"Who would just leave a fire burning? It's horrible for the environment." Akito growled as she transformed back into a human.

"We should stay here and watch it, in case someone comes back. We don't want to burn down the forest, after all." Lucy sat down and laid against a tree, Akito soon sitting next to her. They silently watched the fire, Akito slowly drifting off to sleep.

'I guess she did work hard.' Lucy thought to herself. She stood up and retreated into the forest to get more wood for the dying fire. When she returned, she froze and dropped the wood. There was a large figure standing there. The fire cast shadows over his face, making it impossible to see, but she'd know that tuft of feathers anywhere.

"I didn't expect to see you here, bunny girl."

 **It doesn't count as a cliffhanger because you know who it is, so don't come to my house and demanding answers. (I'm talking to you Hill.) Anyways, I'm always open to ideas that you have, and any advice you could give me. But fuck trolls. Here's a message to all the people who like shit-posting: Fuck. You. You. Mother. Fucker. I'm mainly saying this because there was someone shit-posting, but I moderate my reviews, so you guys never saw it. I normally don't delete reviews, but I couldn't let those types of things be heard about my writing. Anyways, thanks for reading!~**

 **Au Revoir, Pixies~~~~~~**


	9. AN

**I know that all of you are mad at me for not posting, but it's not my fault. I've been in the hospital for quite a while now and only got out last week, so sorry to all of you. I know you were expecting this to be an actual update, but it's not. Once I ca muster enough brain power to write I will, and I may include a few more fandoms in my story. And do you guys remember that story I gave a sneak peak of in one of my author's notes? Well, I'm thinking of having that as something that gets added into author's notes to keep you entertained when I have writer's block for Mage Light, though I won't be doing that for this story. If you have any questions or comments, pm me. I don't enjoy reading through reviews as much as I like answering pm's. It makes me feel special. Anyways, though I should update you on the situation at hand. Thanks for not tracking me down and killing me! Au Revoir, pixies!~~~~~~**


End file.
